Le Bordel
by Hachka
Summary: [Aventures] "On aurait dû aller passer ces vacances dans un bordel" grogna Bob en rassemblant des branches et des feuilles mouillées. "Un bordel ? Vraiment ? La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ?" répondit Théo avec un petit rictus satisfait.
1. Le Bordel

Note de l'auteur : Ceux d'entre vous qui écrivent ont peut-être déjà vécu ce moment où le scénario est parfaitement clair mais les personnages décident soudainement de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. J'étais partie pour écrire du slash très slashy mais... well, Théo quoi.

Pour situer dans le contexte, nous nous trouvons au tout début du deuxième scénario d'Aventures Live (yep, j'écris à la vitesse d'un escargot).

* * *

 **Le Bordel**

* * *

\- On aurait dû aller passer ces vacances dans un bordel, grogna Bob en rassemblant des branches et des feuilles mouillées.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient laissés le Cratère derrière eux, cherchant à l'ouest un vent nouveau. On leur avait souvent vanté la région comme étant très agréable, avec ses vertes forêts, ses douces prairies, ses vivifiantes montagnes, bla bla bla. Mais voilà, avec la malchance qui les caractérisait, la seule pluie de la saison s'était abattue sur eux, les laissant trempés comme des soupes à plusieurs heures de tout abri.

Ils avaient trouvé refuge sous un arbre aux larges branches et, les mains tremblantes de froid, Bob essayait de rassembler le peu de magie qui ne se hérissait pas contre le climat pour allumer un feu.

Shin était monté à califourchon sur une branche basse et, malgré le fait que ses vêtements dégoulinaient d'eau dans un « ploc ploc » agaçant, il ne semblait pas vraiment atteint par la morosité ambiante.

Alors qu'il était accroupi devant son tas de feuilles détrempées à grommeler contre leurs choix de vie, Bob sentit Théo s'arrêter derrière lui et se pencher au-dessus de sa tête. Pour tout observateur extérieur, le paladin regardait sa tentative de feu de camp avec un mépris amusé mais, porté par un souffle discret, le mage entendit des paroles qui lui étaient uniquement destinées.

\- Un bordel ? Vraiment ? La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ?

Le mage sursauta légèrement et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il croisa le regard de l'inquisiteur qui lui rendit un petit sourire ironique. Le rouge au joues, il retourna à son tas de feuilles. Théo avait juré qu'il n'en parlerait jamais aux autres, que cela resterait entre eux deux -enfin, trois en comptant le démon- mais l'homme prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à lui rappeler constamment ce moment humiliant.

\- Va mourir, grogna le mage en allumant une flammèche entre ses doigts d'un claquement sec.

Le paladin s'éloigna sans un mot de plus mais Bob pouvait deviner, sans même se retourner, le rictus satisfait qu'il abordait.

L'incident remontait à quelques années en arrière, à l'époque charnière où leur groupe commençait à acquérir une vrai cohérence. De connaissances, ils étaient devenus amis, puis compagnons. Les épreuves traversées les avaient liés d'une manière que seul affronter la mort côte à côte pouvait lier.

À cette époque-là, ils étaient sortis victorieux de l'affrontement contre un dragon qui terrorisait une tripotée de villageois. Ces derniers les avaient remerciés plus que généreusement en leur laissant piocher à leur guise dans le trésor que gardait jalousement la bête.

C'est donc les poches pleines d'or qu'ils étaient entrés dans une grande ville commerciale et avaient décidés de se payer une luxueuse auberge pour la nuit. Ils avaient mangé et bu à leur faim, puis de nouveau bu pour célébrer leur victoire et payé une tournée pour tout le monde à la taverne -à ce jour il n'était toujours pas clair qui, entre eux quatre, avait été si généreux mais la note était là pour le prouver le lendemain-.

Quelque part au milieu des festivités, Bob s'était discrètement éclipsé et s'était mis à la recherche d'une maison de passe de qualité. Il pensait sincèrement tirer son coup une ou deux fois puis être de retour pour le départ du lendemain. L'histoire lui donna tord.

.

Théo ouvrit les yeux et les ferma aussitôt en poussant un grognement rauque. Une armée de trolls s'était installée sous son crâne et ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. Il se releva sur un coude et, ouvrant difficilement ses lèvres sèches, il prononça quelques psaumes de la lumière. La douleur se dissipa immédiatement et il put enfin regarder autour de lui.

Les boiseries sculptées et les draps de coton tâchèrent de lui rendre la mémoire. Ils étaient à l'auberge et se remettaient d'une cuite assez monumentale. Un coup dans les côtes lui fit se rendre compte qu'il partageait son lit avec un Shin qui avait dû s'effondrer comme une masse une fois arrivé dans la chambre car il portait encore ses bottes et ses vêtements et était couché de travers dans le mauvais sens du lit. Grunlek était roulé en boule dans l'autre lit et ronflait à en faire trembler les murs. Sa barbe était emmêlée et maculée de traces brunes sûrement dues à la bière.

Le seul manquant à l'appel était Bob.

Le paladin respira profondément par le nez pour calmer sa colère montante. Pourquoi fallait-il systématiquement qu'il doive courir après l'un d'entre eux au lendemain d'une soirée arrosée ? En plus, Bob n'était pas du genre à mal tenir l'alcool ou se lever de bon matin donc s'il n'était pas dans son lit, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il n'était pas rentré à leur chambre.

Maugréant tout bas, il ramassa les pièces de son armure qu'il avait simplement laissé tomber au sol la veille au soir et sortit de la pièce. Ses deux autres compagnons ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre.

L'aube devait être levée depuis environ une heure et, déjà, quelques clients se pressaient dans la salle commune, engloutissant ragoût et pain frais. L'aubergiste le salua avec entrain derrière le bar quand il s'assit sur un des tabourets patinés par le temps.

\- Messire paladin, fit-il en lui servant une assiette de ragoût accompagnée d'une généreuse tranche de pain. Vous êtes debout bien plus tôt que ce que je pensais, vous tenez sacrément bien la binouze !

\- Je suis bien le seul, répondit Théo en trempant son pain dans la sauce épaisse. D'ailleurs, il me manque un de mes compagnons, une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

\- Vous savez, tant que vous payez en partant, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Moi je surveille pas.

\- Un homme brun, maigrichon, avec un grand manteau rouge, insista le paladin en plissant les yeux.

L'aubergiste ne sembla pas le moins du monde intimidé par son rictus d'inquisiteur et haussa de nouveau les épaules.

Un autre homme s'accouda au bar juste à côté du paladin, l'air assez agacé.

\- Dites, fit-il d'une voix bourrue. Votre ami, ce s'rait pas un mage avec beaucoup trop d'or ?

\- Ça se pourrait, répondit Théo sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

\- Dans c' cas, ce serait bien d'aller l'récupérer.

Dans la salle, plusieurs voix masculines approuvèrent.

\- Et il est où ?

\- L'est chez M'dame Satin.

\- C'est qui ça, Madame Satin ?

\- El' fait dans l'putes de luxe sur la Gran' Rue. Vous s'vez, l'putes qu'on peut s'payer qu'une fois par mois quan' on a un travail honnête.

Nouvelles exclamations dans la salle.

\- Et ben votr' type, là, il est allé chez M'dame Satin et pof ! Après y avait plus une seule pute, toutes pour lui ! Alors j'dis pas mais ça c'fait pas, c'est tout.

Théo se força à prendre une grande inspiration. Une fois, il avait dû tirer Shin d'une botte de paille dans les écuries où il s'était réfugié suite à une remarque avinée et raciste. Le demi-élémentaire ne démordait pas du fait qu'il était inférieur aux humains et que sa place était avec les animaux, à l'étable. Une autre fois, il avait été récupéré Grunlek chez l'armurier juste à temps pour empêcher le nain de perdre son bras mécanique qu'il avait mis en jeu dans une partie de cartes. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il devait aller en récupérer un dans un bordel.

Il se leva lourdement, balaya la salle d'un regard noir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au Dieu de la Lumière pour se taper des boulets pareils ?

.

Une affiche faite à la va-vite avait été placardée sur la porte du bordel de Madame Satin, décrétant que l'établissement était fermé pour cause de circonstances exceptionnelles. Un autre que lui aurait renoncé en trouvant porte close, mais Théo avait une méthode extrêmement efficace pour ce genre de situations. Il tira son épée au clair et défonça la porte d'un bon coup de botte.

La porte s'envola de ses gonds et retomba avec fracas dans un large couloir orné de teintures sombres. Une femme d'age mûr, l'air affolée, déboula de derrière une porte dérobée et se figea en voyant la situation. Ses cheveux courts étaient dressés dans tous les sens et le châle épais qu'elle serrait autour de sa poitrine tentait de cacher des vêtements légers. Théo supposa qu'il se trouvait devant Madame Satin qui sortait tout juste du lit. Il prit donc son air le plus menaçant et, l'épée en avant, s'exclama :

\- Inquisition de la Lumière ! Un dangereux criminel réside dans votre établissement ! Si vous ne coopérez pas, l'Église de la Lumière se verra obligée de prendre des mesures !

La vieille femme se plaqua contre le mur et lui désigna la porte au bout du couloir. Sans un mot ni un regard pour la porte défoncée, Théo passa devant elle dans un cliquètement d'armure imposant.

Arrivé devant la porte, il ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de l'ouvrir et la fit jaillir de ses gonds comme la précédente. On a beau dire, quand une méthode marche...

La pièce était grande, sûrement destinée à des réceptions plutôt qu'aux caprices d'un pyromage ivre. De lourdes tentures recouvraient les murs et les fenêtres, plongeant la pièce dans une demi-obscurité que venaient briser quelques bougies encore allumées et les dernières braises de la cheminée. Des banquettes, sofas et autres fauteuils avaient été apparemment poussés le long des murs pour faire de la place au centre de la pièce où un nid de coussins et de tapis servait de lit à de nombreux corps dénudés et passablement endormis.

Derrière cet étalage de chair obscène se tenait l'homme qu'il était venu chercher. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il était nonchalamment assis sur une banquette de velours rouge, une jeune femme tout aussi nue assise sur une de ses cuisses et une autre le nourrissant de grains de raisins du bout des doigts.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent à son entrée fracassante mais ne firent aucun mouvement pour s'enfuir. Bob se contenta de lever un sourcil et de lui adresser un sourire hautain dévoilant toutes ses dents. Des dents beaucoup trop pointues pour être humaines.

Le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour. En quelques secondes il avait traversé la pièce et plaqué son épée sous la gorge du démon. Des cris fusèrent et les prostituées semblèrent finalement comprendre que la fête était finie. Pendant un bref instant de chaos, elle ramassèrent leurs affaires et s'enfuirent par des portes dérobées que cachaient certaines tentures. D'un calme royal, le démon se contenta de lever les mains, paumes en avant, dans un geste de reddition presque insultant.

\- Notre marché était pourtant clair, dit Théo en maintenant la pression sur la gorge de Bob. Tu te pointes, je te bute.

\- Ce que tu ne ferras pas, répondit le démon d'une voix suave, tout à fait à son aise malgré la menace et sa nudité. Sinon nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir cette conversation.

Une seconde de silence tomba et la créature croisa les mains derrière sa tête sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Oh, reprit-il, je ne doute pas que si j'avais sorti mes ailes et mes cornes et semé la mort et la destruction tu n'aurais pas hésité, cher inquisiteur. Mais voilà, pas de mort, pas de bain de sang, pas de violence, alors tu hésites parce qu'au fond de toi tu espères que Balthazar a encore les rênes.

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Oh, laisse-moi réfléchir, fit le démon en passant un doigt sur le tranchant de l'épée. Humm... Non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dans un bordel au lieu d'avoir mis la ville à feu et à sang ?!

\- Et voilà le cœur du débat, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil salace au paladin.

Théo fronça les sourcils, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait tout à fait conscience que, malgré les apparences, il ne menait pas du tout la conversation.

\- Vois-tu, repris la créature dans le corps de Bob, nous-autres, demi-démons avons besoin de maintenir un équilibre entre nos deux moitiés. Techniquement, nous devrions passer autant de temps à être l'un et l'autre. Mais Balthazar préfère monopoliser la parole. Il est agaçant.

Théo ne put s'empêcher de hocher légèrement la tête.

\- Alors j'essaye de rétablir cet équilibre dès que je peux. Et certaines... situations sont comme des routes pavées. Vois-tu, le vice appelle le vice, et notre ami a un peu abusé de celui de luxure. Franchement, huit femmes à contenter ? Il était évident que j'étais plus apte que lui à mener cette tâche à bien.

Avec un certain agacement, Théo se rendit compte que son épée n'était plus collée à la gorge du démon et la replaça.

\- Ok, si tu veux, fit-il en infusant sa voix de toute la conviction qu'il avait. Maintenant tu rends son corps à Bob ou je vous tranche tous les deux la gorge. Et cette fois je n'hésiterais pas.

\- Tu aboies, inquisiteur, mais tu ne mords pas beaucoup.

\- Tu crois ça ? grogna Théo.

\- Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir, Balthazar a suffisamment payé pour que je passe deux jours à me vautrer dans le stupre, la luxure et le bon vin.

Une lueur victorieuse s'alluma dans le regard du paladin.

\- « Envie de partir », hein ?

Il rengaina souplement son épée et recula d'un pas. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, le démon sembla décontenancé.

\- Il suffit juste que je morde suffisamment..., continua le paladin en défaisant la ceinture en cuir renforcée qui maintenait son épée et son bouclier dans son dos.

Le bouclier tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Le démon se redressa, les yeux plissés.

\- … pour te donner envie de partir, finit-il en ramassant son fourreau alourdi par l'épée en fer.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? rétorqua le démon en levant un sourcil dubitatif. Me frapper jusqu'à ce que je crie grâce ?

\- C'est un peu l'idée, répondit Théo en testant l'équilibre de son fourreau.

\- D'autres ont essayé avant toi, ricana la créature en ouvrant grand les bras. Mais je t'en prie, si tu penses que la force brute est le remède à tout... Je suis sûr que Balthazar te remerciera en comptant ses bleus et ses os brisés.

Théo s'assit à côté de lui, la banquette s'affaissant dangereusement sous le poids de son armure. Le démon cligna des yeux, complètement désarçonné, et le paladin profita de cette seconde de flottement pour lui agripper les cheveux au plus près du crâne et le faire basculer sur ses genoux.

À moitié allongé sur les jambes de Théo, Bob émit une exclamation de surprise qui se transforma en glapissement de douleur quand le fourreau de cuir s'abattit sur son postérieur découvert. La paladin n'attendit même pas que la marque de son premier coup fleurisse sur la peau pâle pour porter le suivant et continuer à une cadence rapide.

Par dessus les claquements du cuir sur la peau, l'inquisiteur poussa un long soupir de satisfaction.

.

Bob aurait pu se taper la tête contre les murs. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il sentait que son démon intérieur s'agitait de plus en plus fort mais il pensait pouvoir encore le contenir un certain temps. Avec le temps, il avait réussi à atteindre un équilibre où laisser jaillir la bête quelques fois par an était suffisant pour qu'il reste tranquille le reste du temps. Lui laisser la porte ouverte pour une petite séance de baise semblait donc une bonne idée pour l'apaiser un peu. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que le démon balaye ses défenses comme du papier mâché et referme la porte derrière lui.

Mais comme il était plus simple de blâmer l'alcool, il décida de blâmer l'alcool.

Bon, il devait avouer que la nuit avait été une des meilleures qu'il avait passé, même s'il n'avait que le rang de spectateur. Le démon avait puisé sans vergogne dans son énergie magique pour alimenter son endurance et se ne fut pas les filles qui s'en plaignirent. Le démon et lui avaient après tout la même philosophie en ce qui concernait les arts de la couche.

Et puis Théo était arrivé.

Un nouveau coup de fourreau s'abattit à la jonction exacte entre ses fesses et ses cuisses et Bob exhala entre ses dents serrées. La peau de son front et de son dos était tendue, menaçant à tout moment de se déchirer pour laisser pousser ses cornes et ses ailes.

 _Je vais le buter._

 _Non !_

 _Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis! Je n'ai jamais été autant humilié !_

 _Tu l'as cherché ! Tu l'as provoqué et il a été plus malin que toi !_

 _Pourquoi es-tu aussi loyal ? Cette raclure est en train de nous donner la correction de ta vie de la manière la plus humiliante possible et toi tu-_

 _Ta gueule._

 _Tu.. ?_

 _Ta gueule j'ai dit !_

 _Par Satan... Tu aimes ça ?!_

 _Mais ta gueule !_

 _Et c'est moi qu'on traite de tordu ?_

 _Je te jure que si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule je me jette dans un bûcher dès que j'en ai l'occasion !_

 _Ma petite moitié humaine vient de se découvrir masochiste. Comme ils grandissent vite..._

 _Je te hais._

 _Oui oui. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais vous laisser. Amuse-toi bien avec ton paladin._

Tous les muscles de son corps se relâchèrent dans un spasme et Bob prit une grande goulée d'air. Après chaque possession il avait toujours l'impression de briser la surface d'un lac aux eaux troubles et denses.

La main sur son crâne relâcha légèrement la pression et les coups s'arrêtèrent. Son corps tout entier ne semblait être qu'une géante pulsation, la douleur affluant et refluant avec les battements de son cœur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour signifier à Théo qu'il pouvait le lâcher maintenant mais le fourreau retomba sur ses fesses dans un claquement sourd et il se cambra dans un jappement outré.

\- Mais putain, ça va pas ? cracha le mage dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix.

\- Je voulais juste vérifier que le démon était bien parti, répondit Théo, le visage indescriptible.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es passé près de te faire _zigouiller_ par le démon.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très imaginatif.

Les répliques cinglantes se bousculèrent sur ses lèvres mais le mage se sentit soudain pris d'une grande lassitude. Il roula des genoux de Théo et tomba sur le tapis de manière peu glorieuse.

\- Tu me jures que tu n'en parleras à personne ?

Théo se releva et essuya une poussière imaginaire sur son armure.

\- On aurait dû partir il y a une heure, répondit-il en enjambant le corps de Bob.

\- Théo ? Tu n'en parleras à personne, hein ? répéta le mage d'un ton un peu plus aiguë.

Le paladin s'arrêta dans l'embrasement de la porte et lui adressa un petit sourire sadique.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Il se pourrait bien que dans un univers parallèle, Théo ne soit pas aussi Théo et que du slash slashieux ait bien été écrit. Ça vous tenterait ?


	2. Quelque part dans le multi-verse

Note de l'auteur : Voici donc une version alternative de ce qui aurait pu arriver (et qui _est_ arrivé dans un monde parallèle, juste à côté de celui où Théo en a eu plein le cul et a simplement tranché la gorge de Bob. Oh. Ce serait drôle à écrire ça…). Je vous épargne les deux scènes d'exposition et on commence directement dans le vif du sujet.

* * *

 **Le Bordel**

 **(la version alternative du slashy slash)**

* * *

La pièce était grande, sûrement destinée à des réceptions plutôt qu'aux caprices d'un pyromage ivre. De lourdes tentures recouvraient les murs et les fenêtres, plongeant la pièce dans une demi-obscurité que venaient briser quelques bougies encore allumées et les dernières braises de la cheminée. Des banquettes, sofas et autres fauteuils avaient été apparemment poussés le long des murs pour faire de la place au centre de la pièce où un nid de coussins et de tapis servait de lit à de nombreux corps dénudés et passablement endormis.

Derrière cet étalage de chair obscène se tenait l'homme qu'il était venu chercher. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il était nonchalamment assis sur une banquette de velours rouge, une jeune femme tout aussi nue assise sur une de ses cuisses et une autre le nourrissant de grains de raisins du bout des doigts.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent à son entrée fracassante mais ne firent aucun mouvement pour s'enfuir. Bob se contenta de lever un sourcil et de lui adresser un sourire hautain dévoilant toutes ses dents. Des dents beaucoup trop pointues pour être humaines.

Le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour. En quelques secondes il avait traversé la pièce et plaqué son épée sous la gorge du démon. Des cris fusèrent et les prostituées semblèrent finalement comprendre que la fête était finie. Pendant un bref instant de chaos, elles ramassèrent leurs affaires et s'enfuirent par des portes dérobées que cachaient certaines tentures. D'un calme royal, le démon se contenta de lever les mains, paumes en avant, dans un geste de reddition presque insultant.

\- Notre marché était pourtant clair, dit Théo en maintenant la pression sur la gorge de Bob. Tu te pointes, je te bute.

\- Ce que tu ne ferras pas, répondit le démon d'une voix suave, tout à fait à son aise malgré la menace et sa nudité. Sinon nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir cette conversation.

Une seconde de silence tomba et la créature croisa les mains derrière sa tête sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Oh, reprit-il, je ne doute pas que si j'avais sorti mes ailes et mes cornes et semé la mort et la destruction tu n'aurais pas hésité, cher inquisiteur. Mais voilà, pas de mort, pas de bain de sang, pas de violence, alors tu hésites parce qu'au fond de toi tu espères que Balthazar a encore les rênes.

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Oh, laisse-moi réfléchir, fit le démon en passant un doigt sur le tranchant de l'épée. Humm... Non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dans un bordel au lieu d'avoir mis la ville à feu et à sang ?!

\- Et voilà le cœur du débat, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil salace au paladin.

Théo fronça les sourcils, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait tout à fait conscience que, malgré les apparences, il ne menait pas du tout la conversation.

\- Vois-tu, repris la créature dans le corps de Bob, nous-autres, demi-démons avons besoin de maintenir un équilibre entre nos deux moitiés. Techniquement, nous devrions passer autant de temps à être l'un et l'autre. Mais Balthazar préfère monopoliser la parole. Il est agaçant.

Théo ne put s'empêcher de hocher légèrement la tête.

\- Alors j'essaye de rétablir cet équilibre dès que je peux. Et certaines... situations sont comme des routes pavées. Vois-tu, le vice appelle le vice, et notre ami a un peu abusé de celui de luxure. Franchement, huit femmes à contenter ? Il était évident que j'étais plus apte que lui à mener cette tâche à bien.

Un sourire suggestif se dessina sur les lèvres du démon et il eut un petit mouvement de tête vers son bas-ventre où une traînée de poils sombres menaient à-. Théo releva brusquement la tête, refusant de jouer le jeu de l'incube et de se laisser déconcentrer. Avec un certain agacement, il se rendit compte que son épée n'était plus collée à la gorge du démon et la replaça.

\- Ok, si tu veux, fit le paladin en infusant sa voix de toute la conviction qu'il avait. Maintenant tu rends son corps à Bob ou je vous tranche tous les deux la gorge. Et cette fois, je n'hésiterais pas.

\- J'ai une contre-proposition, répondit la créature en étirant son corps alangui. Vois-tu, ton entrée peu civilisée a fait fuir toutes ces charmantes demoiselles et... disons que je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer avec quelques heures...

Le genou de Bob frôla celui de Théo et ce dernier se rendit compte avec une certaine gêne qu'il se tenait entre les jambes écartées du démon. Gêne qui s'accentua encore plus quand il remarqua que quelques changements subtils dans sa posture avaient réussi à faire passer le langage corporel de la créature de décontracté à aguicheur. Les yeux perçants qui avaient affronté son propre regard avec un amusement sadique étaient à présent à moitié cachés par des paupières aux longs cils sombres. Le sourire narquois avait été gommé de ses lèvres pour laisser place à une moue charmante que Théo n'avait jamais vue sur le visage du mage. S'il faisait abstraction de la verge semi-dressée présentée sans la moindre pudeur, le paladin aurait presque pu trouver le tableau attirant. À un détail près. Un très gros détail près.

\- Tu me demandes à moi, paladin inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière, de coucher avec un démon ?

Le démon en question éclata d'un rire grinçant et le sourire narquois refit son apparition, dévoilant de nouveau ses longues canines.

\- Ce n'est pas une demande, susurra-t-il langoureusement, c'est une promesse. Je jure sur ma condition démoniaque de rendre notre corps à Balthazar dès que tu m'auras satisfait sexuellement.

Pour donner plus de prestance à sa déclaration, il dessina une croix sur sa poitrine, devant l'emplacement de son cœur. L'ongle acéré entailla la peau, laissant de légères boursouflures rouges d'où s'écoulèrent des microgouttes de sang.

\- Que vaut la parole d'un démon ? demanda le paladin d'un ton ironique.

\- Que vaut un serment magique ? répondit la créature sur le même ton. Je peux également tracer des symboles cabalistiques sur le tapis avec du sang de vierge mais je ne pense pas en trouver une dans cet établissement.

Théo lui lança un regard noir mais ne remonta pas son épée quand le démon la poussa de sa gorge de quelques centimètres. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres.

Cela dit, peut-être que j'en ai un ici, susurra-t-il en posant ses longs doigts sur la partie de l'armure qui protégeait l'entrejambe de l'inquisiteur.

Théo fit un pas en arrière puis, quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne menaçait plus le démon de son arme, refit un pas en avant. Avec une rapidité qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par de la magie, le démon en profita pour défaire la coque métallique de son armure, son caleçon, et s'emparer à pleine main de sa virilité.

Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter et Théo eut l'impression de contempler la scène de l'extérieur. Le démon était assis au bord de la banquette, les deux jambes écartées de manière obscène pour se rapprocher de lui. Une de ses mains malaxait doucement ses parties intimes tandis que l'autre s'était posée au niveau de sa hanche pour maintenir son équilibre. Son dos pâle et cambré reflétait quelques lueurs des chandeliers et les deux petites fossettes juste au-dessus de ses fesses semblaient inviter à la caresse. Son visage était levé vers lui, yeux rougeoyants à demi-fermés par des paupières aux cils incroyablement long. Sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait voir ses canines pointues mais ces dernières ne semblaient plus aussi agressives. Les longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient le long de sa mâchoire cachaient presque l'épée à l'éclat agressif qui était plaquée contre sa pomme d'Adam.

Le démon leva un peu plus la tête et Théo sentit avec une fascination malsaine cette pomme caresser le métal poli.

\- Alors inquisiteur, intimidé ?

Ce petit sourire moqueur fut, sans aucun doute, ce qui balaya toutes les considérations de Théo. Il n'était plus question de religion, d'alignement, de trahison ou même d'attirance sexuelle. Non, ce sourire était tout simplement une insulte à sa virilité.

\- Intimidé ? gronda-t-il en agrippant les cheveux du démon au plus près de son crâne. Tu vas voir qui est intimidé !

Sans aucune délicatesse, il traîna le corps de Balthazar jusqu'au tapis épais qui avait servi de lit aux donzelles du bordel et le lâcha face contre terre. Le démon poussa un petit cri de surprise mais ne se débattit pas le moins du monde. Alangui sur le tapis, il regarda le paladin se défaire de son armure avec un grand sourire.

Hum, soupira-t-il théâtralement, quel gâchis de cacher de tels muscles sous une armure. C'est un crime pour les yeux de ne pas pouvoir en profiter. Pourquoi les guerriers ne peuvent-ils pas revenir au simple pagne en peau de bête ? Tellement de conflits pourraient être résolus par la… Oh, et bien pourvu avec ça ! Balthazar aura du mal à s'asseoir aujourd'hui. Cela dit, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal un peu d'humilité. Je ne te dirai pas combien d'hommes ont partagé sa couche mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu les surpasses tous. J'aurais presque envie de goûter ça avant de passer au plat principal.

Le démon s'interrompit et leva un sourcil interrogatif. Théo, à présent nu, venait de faire un petit mouvement du doigt, comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose. Le geste était tellement théâtralisé qu'il eut envie de sourire de connivence. Il regarda le paladin retourner une de ses pièces d'armure pour en extraire la ceinture en cuir épais qui servait à maintenir son épée et son bouclier. Il détacha également un bout de tissu du plastron en cuir.

\- Tes mains, demanda le paladin en réalisant une boucle avec la ceinture.

\- Ooooh, roucoula le démon en s'exécutant, on commence directement par les fantasmes ou tu as peur que je m'échappe ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit-il après avoir fait un triple tour autour des poignets de l'homme, sécurisant efficacement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Puis il fourra le tissu dans sa bouche.

Pendant une seconde, le démon en resta sans voix puis il éclata de rire derrière le bâillon.

 _Finalement, je l'aime bien cet inquisiteur._

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravi ou m'en inquiéter._

 _Vois-ca du bon côté, plus besoin de trouver des bordels pour relâcher la pression. Le soir, autour du feu de camp…_

 _Non. Mille fois non._

 _Oh, notre petite rabat-joie est de retour. Est-ce que tu sais au moins que c'est contre-productif à notre équilibre mutuel que tu me refuses des choses ?_

 _Je n'ai pas assez de force pour empêcher ça mais je te donne ma parole que si tu fais du mal à Théo, tu ne ressortiras plus jamais, quitte à ce que j'aille m'exiler dans un monastère !_

 _Du mal ? Ou vas-tu chercher ça ? J'ai l'intention de donner notre corps comme la dernière des salopes pour que ton cher paladin s'en rappelle toute sa… Oh._

 _Ta gueule._

 _Tu.. ?_

 _Ta gueule j'ai dit !_

 _Par Satan... Tu aimes ça ?!_

 _Mais ta gueule !_

 _Et c'est moi qu'on traite de tordu ?_

 _Je te jure que si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule je me jette dans un bûcher dès que j'en ai l'occasion !_

 _C'est d'être attaché qui t'excite à ce point ou c'est le bâillon ?_

 _Je te hais._

 _Ne me dis pas que tu le désirais depuis tout ce temps et que tu n'as rien fait ?!_

 _..._

 _Balthazar, tu es une petite lopette trouillarde._

 _..._

 _Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais vous laisser. Amuse-toi bien avec ton paladin._

Tous les muscles de son corps se relâchèrent dans un spasme et Bob prit une grande goulée d'air silencieuse. Théo ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à essayer d'ouvrir un flacon d'huile parfumée oublié dans la fuite des prostituées.

Les joues en feu d'une excitation coupable, le mage ferma les yeux pour ne pas trahir la couleur de ses iris redevenue normale. Allongé sur le ventre, les bras tendus en avant et maintenus par la ceinture de cuir, il écarta légèrement les jambes et cambra son dos dans une posture qu'il savait plus qu'aguichante.

 _La dernière des salopes, je l'avais dit_ , ricana le démon dans un coin de son esprit mais Bob l'ignora royalement.

Une main se posa sur sa hanche et il sentit Théo hésiter quelques secondes. Roulant des yeux d'impatience sous ses paupières closes, Bob agita ses fesses. Cela sembla convaincre le paladin puisqu'avec un reniflement amusé, il écarta lesdites fesses et entreprit de le préparer avec dextérité.

 _Expérimenté en plus ? Je vais finir par regretter de t'avoir laissé la place…_

L'huile sentait l'amande douce et les mains qui malaxaient ses fesses faisaient preuve de force mais pas de brutalité. Bob avait rarement été aussi excité.

Trois doigts s'insèrent progressivement dans son anus sans grande difficulté, le faisant gémir. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il se frottait le bassin en rythme sur le tapis que lorsque le paladin l'attrapa par les hanches en lui grognant de rester tranquille.

Un quatrième doigt rejoignit les autres et Bob serra les dents d'inconfort mais il fallait au moins ça pour accommoder l'engin de d'inquisiteur.

\- À genoux, finit par ordonner Théo une fois satisfait de son travail.

Bob s'empressa de s'exécuter malgré ses bras entravés et se redressa sur ses coudes et genoux, jambes écartées.

Le paladin ne perdit pas plus de temps en préliminaires et le pénétra d'un mouvement lent. Bob mordit dans son bâillon pour atténuer le pic de douleur mais Théo l'avait suffisamment bien préparé pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde du premier coup. Il se concentra sur la sensation des mains sur ses hanches et des cuisses qui touchaient les siennes en attendant que ses muscles se détendent. Derrière lui la respiration du paladin s'était accélérée mais il commença avec un rythme lent, se retirant presque entièrement avant de se renfoncer en douceur. Puis, quand il ne rencontra plus aucune résistance, il resserra sa prise sur les hanches du mage et accéléra légèrement ses va-et-vient.

Bob poussa un petit gémissement de frustration et bougea en rythme pour venir à la rencontre des pénétrations. Pour toute récompense, il ne reçut qu'une claque ferme sur les fesses. Il s'arqua sous la douleur et l'érection de Théo trouva enfin sa prostate. Un râle de plaisir fut arrêté par le bâillon et sa propre érection se mit à suinter.

Soudainement, Bob sentit Théo s'allonger sur son dos. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour de sa poitrine tandis que son autre main agrippa une nouvelle fois son cuir chevelu. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se poser des questions, le paladin le souleva tout bonnement du sol. Le mage ouvrit les yeux sous le choc mais les referma immédiatement en même temps qu'il poussa un cri d'extase. Assis sur les genoux de Théo, soutenu uniquement par ses bras puissants, il profitait de la gravité pour approfondir la pénétration.

La main qui se trouvait juste sous sa gorge remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire et arqua sa gorge dans une démonstration évidente de soumission. Bob ne résista pas.

Les coups de butoir reprirent, plus brutaux que précédemment, l'aine de Théo claquant violemment contre ses fesses, touchant sa prostate à chaque fois.

Ses bras enfin libres, il put enfin s'occuper de sa propre verge, d'un rouge presque violacé, mais Théo s'en rendit compte immédiatement et replia ses coudes sur sa poitrine.

\- Non, grogna-t-il dans son oreille. Uniquement quand je le voudrais.

Bob sentit ses orteils se recroqueviller et des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Sa respiration commençait à être difficile à travers le tissu mais le manque d'oxygène ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation.

Son orgasme arriva presque de manière inattendue. Entre deux délicieux coups de butoir, il sentit le plaisir enfler dans son bas-ventre et il se déversa dans un cri étouffé. Théo grognant dans son oreille en réponse mais ne décéléra pas le rythme, bien au contraire. Il s'inclina vers l'arrière et, lâchant la gorge et les bras du mage, s'empara de ses cuisses pour les écarter encore plus.

Incapable de bouger, Bob reposa sa nuque dans le creux du cou de son ami et se laissa porter par un plaisir différent.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, dans un grondement sourd, Théo éjacula à son tour et Bob fit l'effort de resserrer ses muscles intérieurs pour faire durer son plaisir.

Ils s'effondrent sur le tapis dans un enchevêtrement de membres et le silence retomba sur la pièce.

Ce silence fut de courte durée. Dès que sa respiration fut revenue à un rythme normal, Théo se redressa sur un coude et entreprit de défaire les liens qui maintenaient les poignets du mage. Le cuir avait laissé de vilaines marques rouges là où il avait frotté mais rien qui ne disparaîtrait pas en quelques jours. Le bout de tissu humide de salive fut également enlevé et Bob fit craquer sa mâchoire en la refermant. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir ouvrir les yeux un jour et affronter le regard de Théo mais il était lâche. Comment le paladin pourrait encore le respecter une fois qu'il se serait rendu compte qu'il avait honteusement profité de la situation pour assouvir son pire fantasme. Le fantasme qu'il avait résolument enfermé à double tour pour ne pas, justement, souiller leur relation et la dynamique du groupe.

À ses côtés, le paladin s'était relevé et commençait à se rhabiller. Un paquet de tissu lui tomba sur le dos et il réalisa qu'il devait s'agir de ses robes. Il se rappelait vaguement les avoir quittées dans cette pièce.

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de faire une crise de culpabilité ? fit la voix de Théo au-dessus de sa tête. Bouge ton joli cul de là, on aurait dû être partis depuis une heure.

\- Et toi ça ne te fait absolument rien d'avoir couché avec un démon ? rétorqua Bob sur la défensive en finissant par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oh ça ? répondit l'inquisiteur en ajustant sa dernière pièce d'armure. J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais couché avec un démon.

Bob ouvrit la bouche, la referma et l'ouvrit de nouveau mais juste un croassement ressemblant vaguement à « quoi ? » en sortit.

C'est pas la peine de faire le con, répondit Théo avec nonchalance, on sait tous les deux que celui qui a intégralement profité de mes talents c'est toi et pas le démon. À ce propos, si tu voulais ma bite à ce point, il suffisait de demander, j'ai pas fait vœu de chasteté.

 _Si c'était pas interdit sur ce plan astral, je crois que je l'épouserai ton paladin._

 _Ta gueule._

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Si vous saviez à quel point j'en ai bavé pour écrire cette scène de cul (j'avais pas écrite une scène explicite depuis... juillet 2013 ?! Cré vindiou, que le temps passe vite). Du coup, cette version alternative à bien faillit se finir comme ça :

Une main se posa sur sa hanche et il sentit Théo hésiter quelques secondes. Un claquement sec retentit et Bob se cambra par réflexe en sentant la peau de ses fesses brûler de douleur.

\- Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, fit le paladin en se relevant mais on aurait dû être partis il y a une heure.

Bob ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder son compagnon avec incrédulité.

\- Quoi ? demanda Théo en tirant d'un coup sec sur le tissu qui bâillonnait le mage. Le démon est parti, on va pas non plus perdre du temps à baiser.

Note de l'auteur 2 : Et oui, le facteur « humiliation » donné dans la première scène d'exposition est encore là ! (S'auto-congratule car elle avait complètement oublié ce petit détail mais tout se trouve être parfaitement raccord)

Note de l'auteur 3 : Quelle que soit la version, mon Théo est tellement blasé que ça en devient presque hilarant.

Note de l'auteur 4 : BONNE ANNEE 2016 !

Note de l'auteur 5 : RDV pour la prochaine saison d'Aventures. IN SPACE !


End file.
